


"Sorry I'm late"

by bromanceorromance



Series: 100 ways to say 'i love you' [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance





	"Sorry I'm late"

"Sorry I'm late," Derek quietly murmurs, pressing a kiss to Stiles's cheek. He's snuck into the auditorium without many people noticing him and found Stiles and the Sheriff sitting with an empty seat between them.

Stiles's eyes briefly flick away from their daughter onstage. "You only missed one song," he tells his husband.

"Her solo?"

Stiles shakes his head.

Derek lets out a breath, allowing his focus to follow his daughter across the stage. She'd been practicing for this for weeks and he hadn't wanted to miss a single minute of it. Her solo sounded amazing every time he'd heard her rehearsing and he was excited to see it performed onstage.

"She hasn't had time to notice your absence, babe, no worries," Stiles whispers.

Derek reaches over to thread his fingers through Stiles's, eyes never leaving his little girl on stage.

 

\---

 

"Daddy!! Papa!! Grampa!" Talia rushes up to her fathers and grandfather. "Did you see? I did it!"

Stiles grins, pulling his daughter into a bone-crushing hug. "We did see, baby. You were amazing!"

"Absolutely incredible," Derek agrees.

"Jefferson insisted that I was going to mess up, but I didn't. I remembered all the words."

"These are for you, Ms. Big-Shot Singer," Sheriff Stilinski says, holding out a bouquet of pink daisies. "Congrats on your big show."

Talia's eyes light up at the sight of the flowers. "For me? Oh, Grampa, thank you!"

Derek grins down at his daughter, pulling her into a one-armed hug as soon as Stiles releases her.

 

\---

 

"Why were you late?" Stiles asks. They've already gotten Talia into bed and Stiles is brushing his teeth in their in-suite. "Work?"

Derek sighs from his place on their bed. "Criminals don't seem to care about familial obligations."

"She didn't even notice," Stiles reminds him. "You saw most of it and her solo."

"I wanted to see all of it," Derek pouts.

Stiles smiles. "I know, babe, but there will be more shows if tonight's anything to go by. I think we've got ourselves a little starlet-in-the-making."

"You know, a lot of husbands wouldn't have let me get by with an easy 'sorry I'm late' for missing part of our daughter's performance."

"I'm not most husbands, am I? And I know how much you wanted to be there."

"I think I'd almost feel better if you were validating my guilt," Derek admits.

Stiles climbs up on the bed, swinging a leg over Derek so that he's straddling his waist. "Do I need to make you feel bad?"

Derek wiggles his hips a bit. "Well, in this position, I think you could make me feel better."

Stiles snorts and then Derek flips them with the ease of an alpha werewolf. "No fair."

Derek presses their lips together. "Alpha perks," he murmurs.

 


End file.
